A Series of Ghostly Events
by mdizzle
Summary: Sunny, Violet, and Klaus are going to go and live with their Uncle Jack, who as it turns out actually is related to them. Will they find out Danny's secret? read and find out. Also there is plenty of Olaf bashing
1. Hello cousins

Hello everyone. This is an idea I got while watching "A Series Of Unfortunate Events". **Bold lettering means that Danny is narrating.** _Italics means the translated version of what Sunny is saying._ So without further ado start the fic.

4

3

2

The scene opens up in a forest and stupid happy music starts to play. Woodpeckers peck into the wood 'The Littlest Elf part 2'.

But then the scene get pushed away by Danny Phantom.

"**What is the matter with you guys? I mean come on you're all…"** Danny then realizes that the music is still playing and blows up something off screen and the music stops.

"**Well now that the stupid music is taken care of…let's see, where was I? oh yeah, what is the matter with you guys? I mean come on you're all teenagers right, I know that you're at the very least 12. And you all want to read a story about a stupid happy elf that creeps out Sam? I don't think so, not on my watch! I think what you all want to read is a story about ghosts, genius children, and a villain having some very bad days. So how about we start things off with some music we all can agree." **

Role theme song!

(A techno theme starts up.)

He's a phantom.

Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom.

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen.

He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.

When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit, then Danny took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash everything just changed.

His molecules got all rearranged!

He's a phantom, phantom.

When he first woke up he then realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

He could walk through walls disappear and fly!

He was much more unique than the other guys.

It was then that he knew what he had to do

He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through.

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.

He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.

He's gonna catch'em all cause he's Danny Phantom.

He's gonna catch'em all cause he's…Danny Phantom.

**I love that so much. Oh right the story, forgot about that for a sec. well let's take a look shall we?**

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were in the back of Mr. Poe's car.

"_So what lunatic is he sending us to this time?"_ asked Sunny.

"Sunny! Oh never mind I'll ask. Mr. Poe where are we going this time?" asked Violet.

"We're going to Amity Park so you can live with your Uncle Jack." Said Mr. Poe.

"Oh great, another guardian who we aren't related to." Said Klaus sarcastically, remembering his past gaurdians.

"Klaus!" said Violet.

"Actually your Uncle really is related to you. He's your mother's brother. He has a wife and two kids. In fact Violet I do believe that their son is around your age. I understand that the two of you used to play with each other as babies." Said Mr. Poe.

"Wait a minute, you mean Uncle Jack is actually our real uncle?" asked Klaus.

"Indeed." Said Mr. Poe.

"So what does Uncle Jack do?" asked Violet.

"He and his wife are ghost hunters." Said Mr. Poe.

"Ghosts?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, turns out they actually exist. Amity Park is almost overrun with them. Not to worry though, your uncle and aunt are there to stop them at every turn." Said Mr. Poe.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged worried looks.

"_We're going to get haunted I just know it!"_ Said Sunny.

The car goes underneath a sign that says "Welcome To Amity Park".

**Well that's how my cousins came to Amity Park. Now let's check up on the other trio shall we?**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home from school.

"So the fact that the town thinks that you're the enemy has finally got you down?" asked Tucker.

"Pretty much. Even though the police knows that bullets won't stop me doesn't stop them from firing." Said Danny depressingly.

"Oh cheer up Danny, try to look at it this way; there's nowhere to go but up." Said Sam.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But I just wish I could get a little bit more appreciation than three people. I save the town more times than Lancer gives me detention and what do I get for it; a town that hates me and a stupid name like 'Inviso Bill'. Listen guys, my parents are expecting me home any minute, I'll see you later." Said Danny.

"Okay man but remember, we're here for you." Said Tucker.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Said Danny.

With that Danny left and Tucker turned his attention to Sam.

"You feeling okay? You looked depressed…even for a goth." Said Tucker.

"It's Danny, I hate seeing him like this. I want to help him but I don't know what to do." Said Sam.

Tucker then smiled mischievously.

"Oh I get it. 'Oh Danny cry on my shoulder. Who could use a great big hug? Let's have a fake out make out.' Huh Sam?" said Tucker.

Sam blushed more than she thought possible.

**Remind me to kill Tucker for this later. Back to me.**

Danny was riding on his scooter until he got home he noticed that a very old car was in their driveway.

"That's odd. Wonder what's going on." Said Danny.

Danny went inside to find his parents talking to three kids.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny.

Jack turned around and saw Danny, then said "Danny, there you are. I would like to reintroduce you to your cousins, Violet…"

Motioned to a girl that looked about Danny's age.

"Klaus…"

Motioned to a boy who looked only slightly younger than he did.

"And Sunny."

He pointed to the little toddler girl who was being held by Violet.

"Apparently my dear sister had an…an unfortunate accident. Excuse me for a sec…I got something stuck in eye…really badly." Said Jack.

Danny had never seen his dad this sad. Jack usually only showed either happiness or determinedness but sad was a rare face. Danny actually saw his father fighting back tears.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny wanted to tell their uncle that their mother's death wasn't an accident but decided now wasn't the time.

"They're going to be living with us from now on." Said Maddie.

"What? But where're they going to sleep? We don't have enough rooms for all of them!" said Danny.

"They're going to be sleeping in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle in the basement until Jazz can get those lazy bums to build those extra rooms." Said Jack.

"Wait a minute, the basement? As in, in front of the Ghost Portal?" asked Danny.

"Ghost Portal?" asked Klaus.

"It's a doorway into the Ghost Zone that me and Maddie came up with. It didn't work at first but somehow Danny got it working again…no matter how much he denies it." Said Jack.

Danny had tried to convince his parents that the Ghost Portal just started working on it's own but they just wouldn't listen to him. Despite the embarrassment, not to mention nervousness, it was nice to see his parents proud of him for something.

"Speaking of ghosts we have to go on patrol. We should be back in time to make dinner for all of you." Said Maddie.

"Cover me boys!" shouted Jack.

Then all of a sudden, what looked like possessed hot dogs covered him up. Jack and Maddie then ran out of the door.

"Were those hot dogs?" asked Klaus.

"Unfortunately yes, don't ask. Come on, I'll show you all to the Fenton RV." Said Danny.

"I thought it was the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle." Said Klaus.

"That's just a really big term for the RV." Said Danny.

So Danny led the three down to the basement where Violet was amazed at what she saw, she had a look on her face like a kid does when he enters a candy store.

"This-This stuff is amazing! What is it?" asked Violet.

"My parent's ghost hunting equipment. Only like half of this stuff actually works." Said Danny.

Violet then started to walk her way over to a table full of inventions.

"Well maybe I can fix them." Said Violet.

"Yeah when Violet ties up her hair with her ribbon she can make anything out of anything for any reason." Said Klaus.

"Really? Well maybe you could fix them but first I think it would be better if my folks taught you how these things work so you won't get blown up." Said Danny.

"Well could you still show us how the ones that still work well…work?" asked Violet.

"Sure. Why not?" said Danny.

Danny then noticed that Klaus was in front of the Ghost Portal.

"Klaus get away from that! It's very dangerous!" shouted Danny.

Klaus did as he was told but was a little shocked that Danny yelled at him.

"That's the Ghost Portal, it's a doorway to the Ghost Zone. Evil ghosts have been known to come out of it so I'm going to have to ask that you all stay away it." Said Danny

Then a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh no. Not here. Not now." Said Danny under his breathe.

And I shall leave it there for now. Next chapter is when they meet their first ghost. So review okay?


	2. Count Olaf's bad day

Me: "Sorry about the prolonged update but I had some thinking to do after 'Reign Storm'. Took me a while but I finally figured out how to alter it to the story. The people who I was talking about in the first chapter will be the 36 percent who don't believe he's a hero. start the fic."

4

3

2

**And who should come out of the Ghost Zone but...**

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

**Well who were you expecting, Skulker?**

"Oh it's only you." said Danny.

"YES IT IS I! THE BOX GHOST!"

"This won't take but a second guys." said Danny.

"YOU CANNOT VANQUISH ME! I AM THE BOX..."

"Say hello to my little friend." said Danny holding up the Fenton Thermos.

The Box Ghost yelled and flew into the Ghost Zone.

0.0

"And that takes care of him." said Danny.

"Who was that? And why was he afraid of that Thermos?" asked Violet.

"Oh him? That was just the Box Ghost, don't worry he's harmless. Couldn't haunt a fly if hisafterlife depended on it." said Danny.

"What about that Thermos?" asked Klaus.

"This is the Fenton Thermos. One of the few inventions of my dad's that actually work. It's designed to capture ghosts." said Danny.

Sunny then yawned.

"Listen guys. It's getting pretty late. I'll talk to you in the morning." said Danny.

"Okay, night Danny." said Violet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well that was fun but let's check on my mom and dad shall we?**

Elsewhere...

Jack and Maddie saw what looked like a man in sheet ontop of a building. But of course with Jack and Maddie being who they were they thought it was a real ghost.

**I didn't know it at the time but that idiot under the sheet was really Count Olaf.**

"Whooooaaaaaa. Jack Fenton, give up your wife and son." said Count Olaf in a stupid ghost voice.

Count Olaf then heard a beeping noise.

"What's that noise?" asked Olaf.

"EAT HOT FENTON BAZOOKA!" shouted Jack.

Olaf looked down to see a green missile coming straight for him.

"Uh-oh." was all Count Olaf could get out before...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Ya see that honey? No ghost is going to tell Jack Fenton to give up his family!" said Jack.

**Back on the roof Count Olaf realized that dressing up as a ghost to scare my parents was a very stupid idea.**

"Cough. Okay. Cough. That was stupid. Cough." said Count Olaf limping away from the explosion.

He then layed down against the back of the roof.

"That Vlad said he would get me the fortune if I could get Maddie and Danny for him. He just didn't say how difficult that would be." said Count Olaf.

Count Olaf then got into a thinking position. He needed to get Jack and Danny for Vlad or else he wouldn't get any of the fortune. Oh who was he kidding, he was just going to kill Jack.

"Jack before I forget, we have to make a stop by the grocery store." said Maddie.

"Sigh. Fine." said Jack.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Grocery store...

Jack was walking down the isle of canned food.

"Where do they keep the ham in this place?" asked Jack.

Jack was so busy looking for canned ham he didn't notice Olaf with an axe sneaking up behind him. Olaf reeled back the axe and swung.

"Oops dropped a can." said Jack.

He bent over to pick up said can and the axe completely missed him but did cause a whole bunch of cans to drop onto Olaf.

Jack moved over to the pile of cans Count Olaf was crushed and picked up a can.

"Here's the ham."

Once Jack left the isle Count Olaf started to get out of the pile.

"Ow, that hurt. Not going to do that again." said Count Olaf.

Later in the sea food section.

"Now let's see. Where is that crab meat?" asked Jack.

Count Olaf then took out his knife and tried to tackle Jack. The only problem is he missed Jack completely, but he did manage to nail the lobster tank. And the lobsters certainly did manage to put the pinch on him. How they got the rubber bands off is a mystery but the point is that Olaf was in a lot of pain.

"Hey pal! You broke my tank! I hope you're able to pay for that!" said the clerk.

Olaf just glared at the guy.

Well after Jack and Maddie decided that they had enough groceries they paid and exited the store.

"Do we have everything?" asked Jack.

Jack was carrying most of the groceries but neither of them noticed Count Olaf planting a dynamite stick ontop of one of the giant letters to the store.

"I think so. We'd better get home, it's starting to get pretty late." said Maddie.

KAAAABOOOM!

The giant letter fell to the ground but missed Jack.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" shouted Count Olaf from the edge of the roof.

"Jack did you hear something?" asked Maddie.

"Not a thing." said Jack.

Count Olaf then heard a rumbling sound. Apparently the dynamite he used was stronger than he thought and his weight was giving way to the part of the roof he was standing on.

"I'm having a really bad day." said Count Olaf.

The roof then collapsed leaving Olaf under the rubble. But luckily he found a man hole there too.

He was soon in the sewers.

"Well this isn't so bad. Maybe my luck is changing." said Olaf.

A rat then bit his leg.

"OW! You're as bad as the monkey! I'll show you what happens to monkey rats!" said Olaf taking out his axe again.

As he continuously tried to chop the poor rat in half but instead hit a sewage pipe and got sprayed with somebody's digested dinner.

"OOOH! I think I'm just going to go home now and shower up." said Count Olaf.

He started to climb up a ladder and he removed the man hole cover. But the instant he did the rear end of a car hit him.

"Jack did you just feel something?" asked Maddie in the car.

"Not a thing." said Jack.

As the car drove away Count Olaf finally managed to get out of the sewer.

"Jack Fenton...! I just hate you so much." said Olaf with fake tears.

**Wow. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Note I said 'almost'.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fenton Family Assault Vehicle...

The three orphans were preparing for bed.

"So, what do you think of Danny?" asked Klaus.

"He's okay I guess." said Violet.

"You guess?" asked Klaus.

"Okay Klaus, I now this is going to sound weird but I can't help but think that he's hiding something from us." said Violet.

"You're probably just still a little spooked by the ghost. It's more than likely your imagination." said Klaus.

**You know, for a genius he certainly is off on this one.**


	3. First Day at school

Once again. Sorry for the lack of update but I needed to figure out where I was going to take it from here. start the fic.

4

3

2

The next morning Violet, Klaus, and Sunny woke up. They got dressed and exited the Fenton RV.

"Wonder if they got breakfast ready." said Klaus.

They walked upstairs to see Danny talking on the phone.

"So Jazz, how's college? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No nothing I couldn't handle. Why didn't you tell me I had some cousins? Because I never asked? That's the sort of answer I was expecting from Mom and Dad. Hello? Jazz? Figures, she hung up." said Danny.

**Yes that's right people. Jazz had already gone to college early and it looks like she's decided to stay in the dorms. Of course any refrence of her acting like her parents causes the action you've just seen. It was at this time I noticed my cousins were up.**

"Oh hey guys. I got some news, turns out my brainiac sister has decided to stay in college at the dorms. So that means her room is pretty much up for grabs." said Danny.

"Ah kids you're up. You'll be glad to know that me and Maddie have enrolled you in Casper High with Danny." said Jack.

"Sniff. There off to their first day of High School." said Maddie.

"They just started living here and they're already growing up." said Jack wiping away a tear.

"Well Klaus they're getting all choked up on our first day of school." said Violet.

Before Klaus could answer her the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Jack.

Violet and Klaus looked at each other worriedly for a second.

"You don't suppose..." started Klaus.

"Knowing him? Yeah I do!" said Violet.

Klaus and Violet then followed their Uncle to the front door.

Jack opened the door to see a man with a rain coat, he had a brown mustache and was wearing sunglasses. He was in disguise but the two geniuses could recognize Count Olaf when they saw him.

"Can I help you?" asked Jack.

"Ah yes. I am the local Ghost Portal inspector and..."

"You're Count Olaf!" said Klaus.

"Count who?" asked Jack.

"Yes. Who is this incredibly handsome Count Olaf that I have never heard of?" asked Count Olaf.

"Well I don't know who this Count guy is but I do know this, there's no such thing as a Ghost Portal inspector! Maddie! Get the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!" shouted Jack.

Maddie soon came running up with a baseball bat.

"But isn't that just a baseball bat?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, but it's a bat with the word Fenton on it." said Maddie.

She then started to chase Olaf down the street with the Fenton Bat.

"Man that's hot!" said Jack.

"So who's this Count guy?" asked Danny.

**And so this how me and my father learned the unfortunate tale of my cousins as they went into detail about their past.**

"So my sister and her husband were murdered?" asked Jack.

**It was a very rare moment when I saw my dad this mad. Let's just say that it was a good thing my momwas chasing him and not within arms length of my dad.**

"Yes! But every time he gets caught he always manages to get away!" said Klaus.

"Wow. And I thought I had problems." said Danny to himself.

"Well he'd better just hope he never comes around here again! Cause if he does he's going to wish he was a ghost when I get through with him!" said Jack.

Maddie soon came back with a broken Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. "He got away. But not before I got in a couple of good hits!" Maddie then looked at her watch and said "Well you kids better get going or you'll be late for school. And don't worry about Sunny kids, I have everything under control."

**So me and my cousins start walking to school. And I can't help but feel like I should tell them about my ghost powers. They let me in on their pain, maybe I should tell them my secret.**

"So Danny, exactly what kind of High School is Casper High?" asked Violet.

"Well..." started Danny.

**It was at this time that Sam and Tucker decided to show up. **

"Hey Danny. Who're these two?" asked Sam.

"Sam, Tucker, these are my cousins Violet and Klaus. Violet, Klaus, these are my best friends Sam and Tucker." said Danny.

Tucker made his way over to Violet.

"That's Tucker Foley, TF as in Too Fine." flirted Tucker.

"Tucker, no flirting with members of my family okay?" asked Danny.

"Why don't you let her decide that." said Tucker.

"I have to agree with Danny on this one." said Violet.

"Aw man!" said Tucker.

**So us five continued on to school, but when we arrived...**

"Hey Fentonio!" shouted Dash.

**We ran into the idiotic quarterback.**

"What do you want Dash? I don't have time for this." said Danny.

"Looks like you added a couple new recruits to the loser squad." said Dash.

"Excuse me?" asked Klaus.

"Losers?" asked Violet.

"But I bet they can't guess what time it is!" said Dash.

"Sigh. Flag pole time." said Danny depressedly.

"Flag pole time?" asked Violet.

**About five minutes later I was hanging on the flag pole by my underwear. Luckily Sam got me down before we could be late for class.**

"Class I would like for you to welcome our two new students, Violet and Klaus Baudelaire." said Mr. Lancer.

The class seemed uninterested.

**Don't you just love the people in this school? They always know how to make you feel welcome. (sarcasm)**

"Why don't you two take a seat by Mr. Fenton while I start todays lesson." said Mr. Lancer.

During the lesson Violet and Klaus whispered to each other a conversation.

"Well Klaus, I don't know about you but I think I'm starting to feel at home in this town." said Violet.

"Violet, wake up and smell the reality! It's only a matter of time before Count Olaf screws things up for us!" whispered Klaus.

"Klaus..."

"Everytime we think we've found home he comes along and ruins it for us! Sometimes...sometimes I just want it all to stop. Have the world as it should." said Klaus.

"Mr. Lancer, please report to the principle's office." said the voice on the intercom.

"Class while I head down to the office I think now would be an appropriate time for the new student teachers to introduce themselves." said Mr. Lancer.

As Mr. Lancer left two female figures stepped out of the shadows and started to head for the class. As they walked past Danny a blue mist came out of his mouth.

**Now who here can tell me the names of these two ghosts?**

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Ber." she said this as she wrote her name on the board.

"And I'm Dr. Siree."

**If you guessed Ember and Disiree congratulate yourself. **


	4. Ghostly Gal Pals

Well sorry it took so long but I needed to decide how to do it and still make it good. start the fic.

4

3

2

**Well now let's see. Where we were we last time?**

"Class I would like for you to welcome our two new students, Violet and Klaus Baudelaire." said Mr. Lancer.

**Nope. We were past that.**

The scene then starts to fast forward as if it were a tape or something.

**Maybe we were here.**

"I wish…!" started Klaus in front of Diseree.

**Whoops went too far.**

Now the scene rewinds.

**How about now?**

When it plays you see Violet, Klaus, and Sunny in the back of Mr. Poe's car.

**Damn it! Get the scene right you stupid remote or I'll blast you to kingdom come!**

The next scene is the classroom and the bell just ringing.

**There we go. See how cooperative these things can be when you show them a little care.**

"Okay class, I want you both to have a written essay on what you wish to have in your life by tomorrow." Said 'Dr. Siree'.

"And I want you to listen to a certain fallen pop star's old abandoned music CD's and try to interpret the lyrics. Tell me what she's trying to tell you." Said Ms. Ber.

The class started to leave but Danny stayed.

"Danny, aren't you coming to lunch?" asked Violet.

"I'll catch up in a minute. There's something I need to ask our teachers." Said Danny.

"Well okay, we'll see you later then." Said Klaus.

Once everyone was gone Danny transformed and rose into the air.

"Alright, you two can drop the act now. Desiree and Ember!" ordered Danny.

Desiree and Ember changed back into their true forms and grinned evilly at Danny.

"So you figured it out huh Dip Stick?" asked Ember.

"It wasn't that hard. Dr. Siree? Ms. Ber? I may be a C student but I'm not that dumb!" said Danny.

"That's right! We've teamed up! We figured if we both worked together we can both get what we need to become stronger and destroy you!" said Desiree.

"There's now way how you can win now! Not with me and my new gal pal working together!" said Ember.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that!" said Danny.

He shot a ghost ray and knocked Desiree into Mr. Lancer's desk, breaking it in two. However, right after Danny had shot down Desiree, Ember had struck a couple power cords sending him crashing into several desks.

Desiree got up and changed her hand into a sledge hammer. She slammed it right into Danny's rib cage through the wall. Luckily Danny had gone intangible and phased through the wall instead of crashing through it.

"Nice one." Said Ember.

"I try." Said Desiree.

The two female ghosts went intangible and chased after Danny. It was at this time that Mr. Lancer had come back from the office and now saw his classroom looking like it gone through a war.

"A Series of Unfortunate Events! (A/N: LOL! I'm sorry but I just had to put that in there!) What happened to my classroom?" asked Mr. Lancer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Meanwhile back at the house, Sunny was going to get a visitor all her own.**

"Now Sunny, would you like to be Aunt Maddie's little helper while she bakes some cookie?" asked Maddie.

"_I wouldn't mind eating some cookies myself."_

"Well first off Sunny, I can't bake any cookies as long as you have the rolling pin in your mouth." Said Maddie.

Sunny spat out the rolling pin and gave her aunt an apologetic look. Unfortunately she spat it out in two if you know what I mean.

Maddie went over to the cupboard to try to find another rolling pin unaware of the man looking at them through their window. It was Count Olaf, he figured that it would be much easier to bump off the orphans if he did it one at a time. He remembered what Vlad had said about Maddie, that she deserved better than to be hooked up with some lunatic that believes in ghosts.

He opened the window and climbed in…too bad for him that when he did that he stepped on the sack of flour causing the entire contents to poof all over him.

"Cough! Cough! Who just leaves the flour there?" asked Count Olaf.

"GHOST!" shouted Maddie.

Count Olaf looked at Maddie for a second and then himself and realized how he must've looked.

"What? No! I'm not a ghost!" pleaded Olaf.

"GHOST!" shouted Maddie again.

She took out her laser lip stick and blasted him through the wall.

Count Olaf then decided to just run back to his base of operations and try to kill another day…before Maddie blasted him again.

"_And don't come back!"_ said Sunny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Outside of Casper High…

"Hm…You were right Sam. It is much nicer to eat outside." Said Violet.

Danny sailed past them into a tree.

"Who's that?" asked Violet.

"It's the ghost boy!" shouted Paullina.

"Ghost boy?" asked Klaus.

Tucker and Sam had managed to pull the two orphans under the table with them.

"Man when it comes to these ghost fights you need to stay down!" said Tucker.

"Speaking of ghosts, exactly what's going on here?" asked Violet.

"Well every now and then…" started Sam.

"Like twice a week at the least." Said Tucker.

"Like I was saying, every now and then we get these ghost attacks." Said Sam.

"But luckily the town hero Danny Phantom is here to beat them back to where they came from." Said Tucker.

"How the heck is he able to do that?" asked Klaus.

"He's half ghost." Said Tucker.

Sam elbowed Tucker right in the rib cage to shut his yap.

"Half ghost? How does someone become half ghost?" asked Klaus.

Meanwhile back outside Danny was getting his butt handed to him. But he was really surprised at how strong they were getting.

"You two are tougher than usual! What's the deal?" asked Danny.

"Well as you can see the students are doing the homework we've assigned them." Said Desiree.

Now that Danny thought about it. Since the fight had begun there were some ghostly monsters attacking the school. Things like monster trucks that would try to take a bite out of you, or killer staplers, those kinds of things.

"The assignment of what they wished they could have in their life! Of course, everyone always does Lancer's homework during lunch! But then why are you getting stronger?" Danny asked Ember.

"I had someone very special fine tune my guitar so every time she gets strong so do I!" said Ember.

"It was Vlad wasn't it?" asked Danny.

"What? But how'd…How'd you know that you little dip stick?" demanded Ember.

Danny just looked at her with half lidded eyes and said "Well of course it was Vlad. It's always Vlad!"

He hit her with a ghost ray and flew after her. Unfortunately he had forgotten all about Desiree.

"Keep wishing fools! Keep wishing!" said Desiree as she started to get bigger.

She swiped away a table and found Danny's four friends underneath.

"And this has been Tucker's explanation of the hauntings of Casper High." Said Tucker.

He then ran off dragging Sam and Violet with him completely forgetting about Klaus.

Back with Danny, Ember had struck a cord on her guitar sending two giant fists towards him knocking him into a tree.

"That definitely hurt more than usual. I gotta figure out some way to destroy her guitar." Said Danny rubbing his jaw.

But Danny didn't have time to just sit there and ponder about it all the day. He managed to dodge a blast of blue flame from Ember's hair as she came closer.

"Better get your head in the game Baby Pop or you'll be flambéed." Said Ember.

Danny went intangible and slipped through the floor.

"Running away?" asked Ember.

Ember then got an upper cut to the chin from a ghostly fist in the floor sent her flying.

"Nope. Just gaining some ramming speed." Said Danny.

Danny followed her up onto the roof where he saw her with a serious P.O.'d face.

She hit a different cord and sent out a sonic wave that knocked him back down to the ground.

"Face it dip stick! You can't win, I'm too powerful!" said Ember.

"I can't! I won't! I won't let you WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

With that shout Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail sending Ember flying and destroying her guitar. Unfortunately, the Ghostly Wail had drained Danny changing him back into Danny Fenton.

Danny ran over to her and sucked her into the Fenton Thermos.

"Another day another ghost…but why do I have this feeling I'm forgetting something?" asked Danny.

**Sigh. No wonder I'm a C student. Just look how long it's taking me to figure out I'd forgotten about Desiree.**

"Desiree!" shouted Danny.

**Sure now I remember. But I assure you readers, what happens next is something you will never expect.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Desiree was floating around Klaus in a circle.

"You have yet to make a wish am I correct?" asked Desiree.

"I guess so." Said Klaus.

Actually Klaus was trying to stay away from Desiree but the fact that she was circling him made him stay put. In short, he couldn't get away.

"Then tell me, what is it you wish for? What is your hearts desire?" asked Desiree.

"I don't know if I should…" said Klaus.

"Come now child. Surely there must be something. Maybe there's someone who's been out to get you wherever you go…" said Desiree.

Klaus's eyes widened as she said that.

"Or maybe there's some loved ones you want back from the dead to comfort you." Said Desiree.

"You…You could really do all that?" asked Klaus.

"That and more." Said Desiree.

It was at this moment that Danny came running up to them.

**Here I come to save the day!**

"Klaus! Don't listen to her! She's evil! Her wishes always come with a price!" said Danny.

"Danny? What're you doing here?" asked Klaus.

"Apparently saving you from her." Said Danny.

He took out the Fenton Thermos but Desiree knocked it out of his hands. Her gigantic hand then pinned him up against a brick wall.

"You stay out of this!" said Desiree.

She turned her attention back to Klaus.

"Now my dear child, all you have to do is the word and whatever you want is yours." Said Desiree.

"And you'll grant it to me no matter what?" asked Klaus.

"Yes!" smiled Desiree.

"Don't do it!" shouted Danny.

"I wish…" started Klaus.

Desiree raised herself into the sky.

"I wish…" said Klaus.

"Yes!" shouted Desiree.

"I wish that you were a good ghost!" shouted Klaus.

**Maybe he is a genius after all.**

"What? Nooooooo! And yet I must obey!" said Desiree.

A green mist started to surround her body and she started to spin around giving off a green light.

When she had finally stopped, all the ghostly creatures had reverted back to their original form. Desiree's eyes had gone from a blood red to what was now an innocent blue. She had also managed to revert back to her original size.

Danny's jaw just dropped. He couldn't believe that had actually worked.

Desiree on the other hand looked ecstatic.

"I…I never thought being good could feel...so…right!" said Desiree.

She flew over to Klaus and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you child! Thank you! I swear from this moment on I shall never be evil again and only grant good wishes!" said Desiree.

She let go of Klaus and flew off into the sunset leaving a stunned Danny. He turned to Klaus and said "There are so many reasons why that shouldn't have worked."

Me: "And that's all you get for now. I can only imagine the types of reviews I'm going to get for Klaus's wish having gone through. They're more than likely going to be mixed. Oh well, I'll see you the next time I update."


	5. The upcoming play

I'm hiding behind my basketchair. Stitch comes down and almost scares me to death.

"Are they mad about the whole Desiree thing?" I asked.

"Naga." Said Stitch.

"You mean they thought it was okay?" I asked.

"Ih." Said Stitch.

"Well alright then. I don't own Danny Phantom, A Series of Unfortunate Events, or even Stitch here. He just works for me. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Tucker, Violet and Sam ran over to Klaus and Danny.

"That was sweet, Klaus! Way to go dude!" said Tucker.

"Why didn't we ever think of that?" asked Sam.

"I'm so proud of you!" said Violet.

"I'd say you'd earned Jazz's room." Said Danny.

Klaus shook his head no "Me, Violet, and Sunny have always shared a room after our parents died and that's not about to change now."

"**This was a big touching family moment but across town a certain Count was having some trouble of his own."**

Count Olaf was in an alley pondering on how the heck he was going to do this. He had given up on trying to kill Jack, merely attempting it proved to do more harm than good…and he had the bruises to prove it.

"Damn it I need some inspiration!" shouted Olaf.

He kicked a trash can over causing the vermin that had made its home there to come running out. It turned around and saw Count Olaf.

"AAAGH! IT'S THE MONKEY RAT!" shouted Count Olaf.

The rat hissed latched itself onto Count Olaf's face biting and scratching. Count Olaf ran around in a circle desperately trying to get rat off his face, screaming his head off. The rat only got off his face when Count Olaf was about to run into a brick wall.

Count Olaf hit the brick wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"**Well… that was special… let's move on shall we?"**

Mr. Lancer had called a school assembly for some reason. Violet and Klaus sat with Danny who was next to Tucker and Sam.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you all here. I am here to announce that the school will be having an upcoming play. It will be a good chance for those students with 'poor grades' to earn some extra credit." said Mr. Lancer.

Danny sunk in his seat to try to hide from Mr. Lancer's gaze…it didn't work. Mr. Lancer managed to glare at him all the same.

"So therefore I encourage all of you to take part and boost your grade." Said Mr. Lancer.

With that the assembly was over and Violet, Klaus, Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked out.

"I don't know about you but I never want to go anywhere near a play ever again!" said Violet.

"I hear you. They couldn't get me to join even if I had all F's!" said Klaus.

"Why won't you join? I think it sounded like fun." Said Sam.

"Trust me on this Sam, they've had a real bad experience with plays." Said Danny.

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad." Said Sam.

Violet and Klaus glared at Sam showing her that it was in fact THAT bad. Sam decided that maybe they weren't the ones to help her with getting people to join.

Danny leaned over to Tucker and whispered to him "You'd better get out of here before she tries to make you join too."

"Good idea." Whispered back Tucker.

Tucker ran off and into the sunset.

"Well Tucker maybe you can…Tucker? Where'd he go?" asked Sam.

Danny pointed in the opposite direction Tucker went.

"He went that way." Said Danny.

Sam ran off in the direction Danny pointed screaming for Tucker to get back there.

"TUCKER, YOU COME BACK HERE!" shouted Sam.

"Let's go home." Said Danny.

"**A nice quiet walk home would have been nice."**

"Danny, are you going to try out for the play?" asked Violet.

"**Like I said, WOULD have been nice."**

"I don't really have much of a choice." Said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Klaus.

"You heard Lancer. It's the only way how I can boost my grade back up." Said Danny.

Because of ghost fighting Danny's grades had slipped even lower than they were before. This was the only way to improve his grades.

"**Well while we were doing that, Tucker had made a discovery."**

Tucker was in an alley of some sort and was in front of Count Olaf poking his unconscious body with a stick.

"Come on! Are you dead or not?" demanded Tucker.

Tucker jumped back when Count Olaf sat straight up.

"OOOW!"

Tucker ran out of the alley not wanting to incur the unknown man's wrath.

Count Olaf looked around to make sure the monkey rat wasn't near by. He started to leave when a flyer flew into his face.

Count Olaf took off the flyer and looked at it. It was an advertisement for the new school play. He started to grin evilly as a plan started to formulate inside his head.

"**Okay, raise of hands. How many of you saw that coming?"**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ghost Zone…

Desiree was flying in circles much to Ember's annoyance.

"I tell you Ember, becoming a good ghost has been more fun than I could have ever imagined." Said Desiree.

"Would you just shut up?" asked an angry Ember.

Desiree seemed taken back at Ember's anger.

"You're not supposed to be good! You're supposed to be evil, like me! Why you ever decided to get a wish out of that punk is beyond me!" said Ember.

"Oh but Ember…" pleaded Desiree.

"Oh just shut it! Frankly I've had it with your stupid goody two shoes attitude!" said Ember.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Desiree.

"What I'm trying to say is that this friendship IS OVER!" shouted Ember.

Desiree gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Now if you excuse me I need to go and find the punk who did this to you and make him pay! Putting up with you is a major headache and it's all his fault!" said Ember.

Ember started to fly away but Desiree floated in front of her with her arms stretched out.

"I won't allow you to hurt him!" said Desiree.

"Ha! Bet you people thought I forgot about this story! Well truth be told I was trying not to rush it, this is one of my good ones and I want it to come out just right. See you the next time I update."


End file.
